


Tru Loves

by brb_bird



Category: Shrek (2001), Shrek Series
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Joke Fic, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brb_bird/pseuds/brb_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"shriek and fona have lot of babys,  and is how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tru Loves

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be shameless but I am full of a lot of shame.

shrek looks at fiona, smileing with his ryes and his face .

she smiles back at shrek with her eyes and face, and they highfive 

5he hughfive turns v heated when shrek kisses her tho

then he sticks her thingy in her tuingy and yells "this is my swamp!!!!!!!" and she gos "father!!!!"

and tahts how they had a lot of babys thanks 4 the reed


End file.
